Witch Way Home
by busybusy1025
Summary: After finding out Ron is a cheat and has turned the family against her. Hermione and Harry leave to find some peace and end up on the adventure of a life time. Finding love, family, and a home the never thought they could have.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story and would love feedback and thoughts. I don't have a beta and am not sure if this flows ok so if you have any suggestions for improvement I am listening.

Disclaimer: I Do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

-HJG-

"How could you Ronald"

Hermione Granger was rushing around her flat packing every belonging she owned while trying to resist the temptation to destroy every belonging of his.

For the last three years, Hermione had worked so hard to build a great life with Ron. She had decorated their flat with love, made meals every night that she knew he loved, and she spent hours with his mother planning their wedding, and for what.

Hermione felt like a complete fool when she came home to surprise Ron on their anniversary to find him with Cho Chang shagging like nasty little bunnies on their couch. To make matters worse, he actually tried to tell her it was an accident, as if he fell into her.

Hermione had had enough; she would not deal with a man who could not stay faithful and was so weak. She was leaving!

-HJG-

As soon as she was packed, Hermione disapperated to Harry's, hoping he would allow her to stay with him until she could get everything straightened out and she had a new flat. Even after his marriage to Ginny, they had remained close and if anyone would be of comfort right now it was him.

Knock Knock

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" Harry asked, assuming that she would be with Ron celebrating.

"I need to stay with you for a few days if it's okay," Hermione said, completely worn from her emotionally draining day.

"Why don't you come in and tell me what is going on, did you get in a fight with Ron?" Harry asked

After settling in the sitting room and taking a drink of fire whisky, Hermione explained to Harry what had happened and told harry that there was no way she could forgive him.

"Hermione you know that you are welcome to stay here for as long as needed, Ginny had to run to the Burrow, but I know that she will be happy to help when she gets home." Harry exclaimed not realizing that at that moment Ron was spinning a story to his family that would cast Hermione has a scarlet women and himself as the poor victim.

-HJG-

About a hour into her visit to Harry's, Hermione was surprised to see a red faced and furious Ginny come flying out of the Floo. Before she could blink Ginny was on top of her scratching and hitting her everywhere she could reach.

"Harry," Hermione, screamed trying to defend herself from the attack.

"What is going on," Harry asked pulling Ginny off Hermione with difficulty.

"I want her out of my home now," Ginny was screaming, "She is not welcome here after what she did to Ron. She is nothing but a whore and I will not have her in the same home as my husband."

Hermione was still on the floor crying and trying to figure out what Ginny was talking about when Harry voiced her questions.

"Ginny what are you talking about; Hermione is here because she caught Ron cheating with Cho."

"Of course that is what she would tell you, hoping that you would comfort her from her heartbreak so she could get her claws into you." Ginny said with a venom in her voice that scared Hermione slightly.

"I was just with Ron and he told me how he came home and found you with Dean Thomas, and how you just kept shagging him in front of Ron. You are not welcome here get out."

Finally finding her voice, Hermione was begging for Harry and Ginny to believe her. "Harry, Ginny you know I wouldn't do that, please believe me. I have nowhere else to go. My only family is in America."

Harry finally decided that enough was enough. Hermione was his best friend and she had stood by him from day 1 never leaving him or doubting him. He knew her well enough to know that she would never do something so heartless and as long as she needed him he would help her.

"Ginny, I understand that you are upset but you do not know what really happened and as long as you behave like this then I am going to stand by Hermione."

"GET OUT!" Ginny screamed, flicking her wand and made all of Harry things pack and set them by him.

"If you take her side and go against the family then you are no longer my husband. Go with you precious Hermione and never come back here" Ginny was becoming manic screaming and throwing things at Harry.

After a narrow miss of a book to his head, Harry shrunk his and Hermione's things, put them in his pocket, and with one last look at Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand and disapperated away from the women who so quickly became insane.

-HJG-

"What are we going to do Harry" Hermione cried as they sat in a booth at the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry thought for a minute, trying to decide what was the best way to get them away from the Weasleys until they cooled down.

"You said that you had family in America and I think that getting away from England until everything has blown over and the Weasleys have calmed down would be the best Idea. I know that Ginny is angry and I think that giving her a week or two to realize that she was wrong would be a smart thing to do." Harry said.

"I will call my Uncle right now and see if he minds if we stay with him." Hermione was already thinking that a change in scenery would be good for her and that seeing her favorite uncle and cousin would be great and therapeutic.

After a quick phone call to her uncle, Hermione and Harry where paying for their drinks and getting ready to disapperate to their new beginning.

Little did Harry and Hermione know that this decision would change both of their lives completely and that Forks, Washington would become a home that they never imaged that could have.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight**

**There is no Emily in this story and the pairing will be Sam/ Hermione and Harry/Nessie. Nessie will not come into the story for a little while. Also there will be Ron/Ginny bashing in this story.**

**I also want to thank everyone for the response to my first chapter. I noticed after rereading that there was several mistakes so I edited but nothing changed in the story. **

Chapter 2: A New Home

International apperating was never fun and the as soon as landing both Harry and Hermione felt sick and had to wait a few minutes to compose themselves before knocking on Uncle Charlie's front door.

"Hermione, I am so glad that you are here and Harry it has been too long." Charlie exclaimed thinking back to meeting Harry after coming to England to see his only niece graduate from a magical school. It was still hard for him to wrap his mind around that fact that magic existed but after seeing his best friends son morph into a wolf and his niece wave around a stick that made everything float and dance, it was hard to deny.

"Uncle Charlie, how are you and how is Bella? I heard about the baby but you never did tell me what happened." Hermione quickly exclaimed excited to be with family again but worried because she knew that Bella had been in some trouble after getting pregnant by her vampire husband.

"She is ok and little Nessie isn't so little anymore." Charlie chuckled thinking about his three year old granddaughter who was all grown up and now looked like a beautiful 21 year old.

"Come in. I have set up a room for both of you and I wanted you to make yourselves comfortable. I wasn't planning for you guys obviously so I hope you don't mind that I have to go to the reservation tonight but you are both welcome to join me."

Hermione was excited because she had not seen any of the guys from the reservation in over three years when she was at the wedding and even then, she only saw Seth and Jacob. She was dying to see all of the guys that she had spent her summers with when visiting with her parents.

"Of course." Harry said excited to meet the people that Hermione was always talking about, after all how often do you get to interact with shape shifters.

-HJG-

It was two hours after arriving in Forks that Hermione, Harry, and Charlie were headed to the reservation to see Charlie's best friend Billy, who was having a BBQ to celebrate the beginning of summer.

Hermione was so excited to be around people she considered her family. She knew that Harry was nervous and she could only hope that all of the boys would be welcoming to him. She had felt so bad that Harry had left everything including his new wife to come with her and she wanted him to be comfortable.

_"Harry you don't have to stay, I would understand if you wanted to go home to Ginny." Hermione was trying to make sure that Harry did not ruin his life just to help her. _

_"Hermione, I did not come here just for you. The things that Ginny said and how easily she believed Ron makes me wonder who she really is. I hate that this is how things are right now and I can only hope that she will come around and realize her mistake, but if not then I am prepared to deal with the backlash." Harry comforted Hermione because no matter what she said he knew she was hurt and he would not be going anywhere._

As the car pulled into the driveway of a house that Hermione had spent so much time in over her summer vacations that she couldn't help but jump out of the car screaming "Billy, Jacob where are you."

No sooner had she yelled that a huge boy, no man, came barreling out of the house, grabbing Hermione and twirling around.

"Hermione I can't believe you are here, I have missed you so much and there is so much to catch up on." Jacob led everyone into the house where he had a huge surprise waiting for his oldest friend.

To say that Hermione was shocked to see Leah, a girl she considered at one time to be her best friend, sitting on the couch holding a little baby boy. The thing that sent Hermione over the edge of believe was when Jacob sat down and gave her a gentle kiss, taking the little boy and handing him to Hermione.

"Hermione, I want you to meet Billy Samuel Black, my son."

"When did this happen, how did this happen," Hermione asked starting to feel awful that she allowed herself to lose contact and that she had missed out on so many important things. Last time she had seen everyone Jacob was hung up on her cousin and Leah was still dating some person named Sam.

"Well you know about us being shape shifters but what you don't know is that as wolves we have the ability to imprint on the person that is meant to be our soul mate. Well I guess what we all did not know was that as long as two people are wolves they will not imprint on each other." Jacob started to explain.

"Well after Bella had her baby, they decided to move to Alaska which made it so there were less wolves needed so a few people stopped shifting, and Leah was one of them. When she stopped shifting, I just knew she was it. We eloped a year ago and had Billy 2 months ago." Jacob finished his explanation of what was going on in his life only to find that Hermione was crying hard.

"What is wrong," Harry asked concerned.

"I have missed everything because I was trying to make a life with that unfaithful ass in England and I missed so much," Hermione sobbed, "I have been the worst friend, I mean I didn't know my oldest friend got married, much less that he had a baby,"

"Hermione all that matters now is that you are in his life now," Jacob soothed, "Everyone is going to be so happy to see you and there are so many new people in our lives that I want you to meet."

At that moment the door opened and a voice could be heard, "Jacob, Leach I am here I hope you don't mind that I came early I wanted to see my godson."

At that exact moment the most gorgeous man that Hermione had ever meet turned the corner and looked right in her eyes. The world stood still.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Chapter 3

Sam felt lost. For so long his life revolved around keeping the Cullens and other vampires off the reservation that he didn't know what to do with his life now that they were not here anymore. Of course, he still did his patrols and kept all the other shape shifters in line but he now feel lost.

It was a year ago that he had lost the person he thought was the love of his life, not that he was mad at Jacob or Leah because he understood that imprinting was not something they controlled but they didn't mean it didn't still hurt. Although he had to admit little Billy had help fix the hole in his heart.

When he was asked to be Billy's godfather, he was hesitant because he did not know the first thing about kids and as far as he was concerned did not really want one. However, after seeing that baby boy for the first time he knew that he would do anything to make sure that baby was happy.

Now it was a year later and Sam was beginning to wish he could find his imprint and start a family and maybe give Billy a little friend. It was this feeling of loneliness that made him decide to go to Jacob's early, hoping that seeing Billy would cheer him up. Little did he know that his wish was about to be granted.

-HJG-

As Sam looked at the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, he felt his whole world shift. He knew in that moment that he would spend his life, making this woman the happiest person on Earth, and that she would never want for anything ever again.

Without realizing it, Sam had started moving towards Hermione wanted to be as close to her as she would allow.

-HJG-

Hermione could not think or move all she wanted was to be in this man's arms because she knew he would protect her from the world that recently had been so cruel to her. Realizing she was staring at him, she blushed and quickly lowered her head. It was not a second later that she felt a finger under her chin and as she looked up Sam captured her mouth in a slow and sweet kiss.

Hermione was lost in the comfort she felt and wrapped her arms around his neck returning the kiss that was soon becoming passionate. It was not until she heard someone clear her throat that she broke the kiss and realized what she had just done in front of everyone. Immediately she dropped her arms and ran from the room.

"What just happened," Harry asked concerned because it was not like Hermione to be so impulsive. "Who is this guy and why is he kissing my Hermione."

Sam felt his heart break thinking that this Hermione, no his Hermione, was already with someone. He quickly felt jealousy bubbling in his throat ready to unleash itself on the man in front of him.

"Sam calm down, this is Harry and he is Hermione's married friend," Jacob could feel the tension and knew what had happened and need to get everything under control before something happened that could be taken back.

"Is she the one," Jacob asked, "If so you have to go tell her while I explain to everyone what's happening?"

Sam nodded and took off after Hermione.

"Ok what is going on," Harry demanded

"Ok everyone calm down, do you all remember what I just explained to Hermione about imprinting and how there is no control over when and who it happens with?" Jacob asked.

Everyone nodded that they remembered and Harry was beginning to understand and was not sure what to feel.

"Sam just imprinted on Hermione and based on that kiss I would say they both felt something." Jacob finished explaining.

"WHAT," Harry exclaimed, "this cannot be happening, she just got out of a three year relationship a few hours ago and she doesn't need this. I don't think…"

Harry never got to finishing explain the reason he thought this was a bad idea because at that exact minute an owl holding a red envelope flew through the window. Upon Harry taking the letter it burst open.

"HARRY POTTER HOW DARE YOU LEAVE WITH THAT SLAG HERMIONE," Ginny's voice could be heard through the whole house, "IF YOU DON'T COME HOME RIGHT NOW THEN WE ARE DONE. IF YOU STAY WITH THAT WHORE, I WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOU WILL NEVER BE HAPPY AGAIN AND SHE WILL PAY. COME HOME NOW!"

Everyone was shocked but it was the sound of sobbing that snapped everyone out of their trance and when they turned they saw Hermione sobbing into her hands and Sam shaking with anger.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I have next chapter written but new to put some final touches on it so I will try to post it this afternoon.**

**Thank you everyone for you great reviews and the response I have gotten for this story. In the next few chapters, we will be dealing with Ron and Ginny and setting up for the arrival of the Cullens. **

**- I wanted to respond to your review because you pointed out something that I completely over looked. Therefore, to explain the imprinting triangle that was Sam/Leah/Jacob. In my story, I am going with the fact that Leah and Sam knew that they were not soul mates but since there is no guarantee that they would imprint they stayed together. In addition, as far as Jacob and Leah go I am going to stick with as long as they are both able to shift they cannot imprint on each other and I am changing the original Twilight and say they both changed around the same time. **

**If you guys would like me to add that explanation to the story I will but if this is ok I hope I cleared that up. I am going to have to change a few things from the books in order to make my pairings to make sense so if I write something that does not make sense please feel free to point it out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

**Chapter 4**

Hermione did not know what she was thinking kissing someone, she did not know especially since she had just got out of a serious relationship. Hermione knew that she was going to have to talk about this eventually but maybe if she hid in the bathroom she could avoid it.

"Hermione you are braver then this you will deal with this and you will find out what the hell is going on," Hermione gave herself a little pep talk hoping to gain enough Gryffindor courage to face the people in the living room.

Feeling a little braver Hermione turned around and started going back to face the mess she had just gotten herself into. It was right as she reached the living room when she heard it.

"HARRY POTTER HOW DARE YOU LEAVE WITH THAT SLAG HERMIONE," Ginny's voice could be heard through the whole house, "IF YOU DON'T COME HOME RIGHT NOW THEN WE ARE DONE. IF YOU STAY WITH THAT WHORE, I WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOU WILL NEVER BE HAPPY AGAIN AND SHE WILL PAY. COME HOME NOW!"

Hermione had never felt so betrayed and worthless in her whole life and could not stop the tears from falling as she listened to someone that she had considered family for so many year scream obscenities about her. What if Harry left, would she be able cope, would she be able to ever return to England and face the Weasleys?

-HJG-

Sam had never felt such anger before in his life. He had not even registered that he had just seen an owl deliver a letter that screamed without any recording device. All he could think about was that his mate was hurting and he knew he needed to calm down and help her before he shifted and did something he would regret later.

"Hermione are you ok?" Sam was hoping that she would let him comfort her because he couldn't stand this sadness he could feel rolling of her. Much to his surprise Hermione turned and wrapped her arms around him and sobbed into his chest.

"It's ok," he soothed.

-HJG-

Harry was speechless, never in his entire life had he wanted to hurt someone like he wanted to right now. What right did Ginny have to act this way and demand things from him, much less threaten him and his closest friend? Who was the person he had married?

He started to approach Hermione hoping to offer comfort when he saw her instantly go to Sam. He had never seen her so upset and afraid. He had to make sure that she knew that what Ginny did was not going to make him leave.

"Hermione, do you remember how we became friends?" Harry asked hoping she would answer.

"Yes, it was when you jumped on a trolls back to save my life," Hermione smiled at the memory.

"OK, well that was a lot scarier than Ginny, and if that troll didn't scare me off then Ginny won't either." Harry knew that he had succeeded in reassuring her of his loyalty when he let go of Sam and hugged him.

"Harry what are we going to do, we can't hide from this forever?"

"I am going back to England to deal with Ginny, after today I can't stay married to someone who could act this way," Harry knew as soon as the howler went off that he would be divorcing Ginny as soon as possible.

"I think you mean we Harry, if you're going to stand by me then I will be standing by you," Harry knew there was no point in arguing because once Hermione make up her mind there was no changing it. This was something that Sam did not know.

"You can't go," Sam said looking panicked thinking of Hermione leaving to another country.

"Excuse me but I don't even know you and you are telling what I can do. Will someone please explain to me who this is and what is going on," Hermione had settled down and now she wanted answers.

Jacob know that it would be best if he explained it so just like with the others he explained again about imprinting and the natural pull and devotion it caused. He explained how imprinting helped soul mates find each other and gave the wolf his true mate.

"So you are telling me that Sam is my soul mate and that is why I keep go to him," Hermione was in shock. She could not have a soul mate but she did feel the pull they were talking about, in the few minutes, that Sam was holding her she had never felt safer. "Ok, I am going to go with Harry and I am going to offer to have Sam come with us. If Sam if my soul mate then we might as well take the time to get to know each other."

Harry was shocked, it was not like Hermione to be so accepting of new information without researching and deep thinking first. Harry was hoping that this was a good idea.

Sam wanted nothing more than to sweep up Hermione and kiss her again. He was so excited to know that she wanted him to join them.

"When would you like to go Harry? I wanted to get this over with as soon as possible."

"Let's go tomorrow, it is short notice but we can get it over quickly and move on," Harry decided.

"That is fine with me," Sam added not wanting to be forgotten.

"Ok we will leave tomorrow so why don't we all meet here and then we can go," with that, said Hermione knew that the rest of the night would be spent explaining who she was to Sam and preparing to face the Weasleys again.

A/N: I know it seems that Hermione is being out of character accepting Sam so quickly but I think that coming from magic she would understand that there are some things that you just cannot fight. However, trust me in the next chapter she will be happy that she brought Sam.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews. This chapter went a different way than I had originally planned but I promise it is necessary. **

**Everything in italics are a flashback or memory.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. **

Chapter 5:

Hermione woke up the next morning with a feeling of completeness that she had not felt since before the war had finished. The night before she had spent hours talking with Sam, and realized that she could be a part of something that had the chance to be an epic love if she let herself.

_"Hermione, I know you don't know me but would you like to go for a walk on the beach with me, I would like to talk to you privately for a little while." Sam was nervous about how Hermione would take being stuck with him and he was afraid that if she didn't like him she would leave._

_"Ok, I guess your right we do need a little alone time," Hermione wanted to be open minded and accepting of everything but she felt like she had no control and she did not know Sam well enough to promise anything._

Hermione and Sam had spent most of the night on the beach talking. Sam told Hermione about being a wolf and how it was the arrival of the Cullens that had caused it. He also explained how after the baby was born to Edward and Bella that wolves and the Cullens had agreed that the Cullens would go to Alaska until everyone was sure that Nessie could control herself and would not be a threat.

Sam also explained more about what imprinting would mean to Hermione and how it could affect her.

_"Hermione, I can't lie and pretend that I want to take things slow and see what happens. I feel a pull to you and I feel like being away from you would kill me. I know we just meet but I hope that you will give me a chance to prove myself."_

_"Sam, I just got out of a very serious relationship and I don't know you. I want to take the next few days to get to know you and then we can decide what we want." Hermione didn't want to make promises that she couldn't keep because while she was willing to try she was still nervous about how to tell Sam that she was a witch and that the rules of her world may not allow for them to take things slowly._

_"Sam, I need to be honest with you, I am not exactly normal, I am a witch,"_

_Sam laughed thinking that Hermione was making a joke but when he saw the look on her face he knew she was serious. It was at this that Sam finally started to think about all that had happened since meeting Hermione earlier and how magic was the only way to explain it. _

_"Ok, you're a witch and I'm a wolf, aren't we just an odd couple." Hermione couldn't help but smile and let out a small laugh at the oddity of it all._

_"Sam, there is more. In the magical world, when two people are bonded by magic whether it is a soul bond or imprinting, as soon as they complete the bond they are married. "Hermione was nervous to tell Sam this part because she didn't know what she wanted yet._

_"Ok, how is the bond completed," Sam assumed it would be a sexual interaction that would complete the bond but he was surprised to find out it wasn't._

_Hermione explained how magical bonds were often completed when the couple did one of several things. The couple could have sexual relations, they could get married, or if one of the bonded was in peril then the bond would complete in order to help the other save their mate._

_"Ok, well why don't we just deal with everything as it comes, if we complete the bond then I am going to be honest and say that I would be happy to be married to you. I know it is sudden but knowing that you are my soul mate makes me feel like the hole in my heart has been filled."_

Hermione knew she had to get out of bed because she and Harry were supposed to be meeting Sam in a hour to apperate to England. She quickly took a shower and dried her hair, applied light makeup, and dressed in a green summer dress. Hermione wanted to look her best for Sam but she also wanted to make Ron see what he had so casually thrown away.

"Hermione, are you ready, I would really like to get this day for with." Harry was upset knowing that today would be the end to his marriage and probably the last time the Weasleys would be willing to see him.

"I'm ready, let's go," Hermione gave harry a quick hug and then apperated to Billy's to get Sam.

-HJG-

As soon as they landed at Billy's, Hermione was swept up into a hug. "I missed you," Sam whispered. They may have only meet yesterday but Sam felt as though he had known Hermione forever and had missed her over the last few hours.

"I am happy to see you too Sam, but we really need to go." Hermione quickly explained apperating and said a quick goodbye to Billy before she grabbed both boys' hands and they were gone.

-HJG-

Hermione apperated straight to the Ministry of Magic because Harry had made it clear that he wanted everything ready and in place when he asked Ginny to leave his house. He planned to file for the divorce, which thankfully in the magic world only took minutes to go through. He knew that he would provide Ginny with a house so that she would not try to delay anything.

It took about a Half hour to get all the paper work and to transfer the title of a flat that Harry had in London into Ginny's name.

"Ok, Mr. Potter we will send the papers to Mrs. Potter and after she signs your marriage will be dissolved. Because you brought everything into the marriage financially and have provided her with an account and home for her to get started over she will not be able to contest the divorce. "The marriage officer explained that since Harry had been married less than a year things were easier to handle and faster to finish.

After leaving the office, Hermione wanted to start showing Sam around the magical world and since he was not technically muggle he was able to go to all the magical places she could. They had all agreed that it would be a good idea to wait to go to Harry's until that afternoon so that Ginny would have a chance to sign the papers and leave the house.

-HJG-

Sam was amazed at what he was seeing. Even though he was a magical being, seeing all the magic that was Diagon Alley was overwhelming. Sam wanted to go to every shop but Hermione reminded him that they could come back anytime right now they needed to eat something and then head to Harry's.

After lunch at the Leaky Cauldron, it was time to go to Harry's. Hermione took both of their hands and apperated, hoping that they had waited long enough for Ginny to leave. As soon as they landed Hermione knew they should have waited longer.

"Why if it isn't my ex-husband," Ginny was standing behind them, glaring at the trio and looking as thou she was ready to murder them where they stood. "I have to say Harry I was quite surprised to see divorce papers this morning considering how I warned you that if you didn't come home you and Hermione would both pay." At this Sam growled at Ginny knowing that the threat she was making was against his mate.

"Ginny can you please just leave, you are the one that wanted me to leave and now I have. " Harry said completely worn and saddened by the way things were working out.

"I am leaving but I will tell you now that I am not the only angry person right now, and as far as I am concerned this is not over," and with that Ginny apperated leaving behind an angry wizard, witch, and wolf.

**A/N: I know I said I was going to be bringing Ron into this chapter but once I started writing I realized that to get my story on track with where I want tit to be I needed a filler chapter that got all the boring stuff out of the way. I have decided that the next chapter is going to be from the perspective of Nessie and I will be delaying Ron and Ginny a little because I have a new plan. I promise it is worth the wait. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, everyone thank you for the reviews and I am sorry about the delay in updating, my computer decided it didn't want to work anymore but it is finally working and the story can continue. Please remember this is A/U and there will be things done differently than in the books. **

**In this chapter there is attempted rape and it is not detailed but if it bothers you be warned. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

Chapter 6

"Edward, I already told you that we would have to go back soon and that it was important for Nessie to go to Forks." Alice was tired of having to explain to Edward that they had to return to Forks earlier than they had thought. Alice knew though that the vision she had just had would be the turning point for their family and could end the lifelong battle they had been fighting against the shape shifters.

"I want to go dad, I want to know who his man is and why our destinies are so involved. I'm tired of hiding. We all agreed to stay away until it could be proven that I had control which I do." Nessie knew why her family was apprehensive about going back but she was 20 years old and whether they wanted her to or not she was going home.

Nessie knew she was different from other vampires, not quite vampire but not quite human either, she didn't need human blood or animal blood to survive and she was lucky enough to have never felt the urge to feed from a living thing. She also knew it was not normal to go from a new born to an adult in the short span of 3 years, but she was an adult and she needed to start making a life for herself.

When Alice had her vision of a dark haired man coming into her life and changing everything she knew that it was time to make her own way in the world. She wanted to find an epic love and to have a future full of happiness with her soul mate like all of her family had.

"Dad, I am going back tomorrow and I hope you and mom will join me and hopefully the rest of the other family, but I can understand that there are deep wounds where the shape shifters are concerned." Nessie had made her peace and now it was up to her family to decide if they would support her.

-HJG-

Harry collapsed onto the couch completely drained from his confrontation with Ginny. Harry had experience more in his life then most and he thought of himself as a smart person who made good decisions so he didn't understand how he had totally misread Ginny.

"Harry, are you ok." Hermione was worried for her friend because she knew that this would be hard for him because all he had ever wanted was a family.

"I think that it has been a long day and maybe we all should get a good night sleep. Hermione in the morning I want us to go to you and Ron's flat and get anything you left behind and also you need to get your affairs in order at work. I don't know about you but after Ginny little episode I think it is best that we stay in Forks for a while." With that said Harry gave Hermione a hug and went to his room.

-HJG-

After a restless night, Hermione, Sam, and Harry were ready to go to Hermione's flat and job and then get back to Forks. They quickly reset al of the Wards on Harry's house, making sure that Ginny would not be able to get in and then the apperated to Hermione's.

Sam could tell that Hermione was nervous and grabbed her hand giving it a small squeeze hoping to show that he was there for here if she needed him. She gave him a quick smile and then opened the door.

None of them were prepared for what they found, the flat was destroyed. Furniture was thrown around and it seemed that everything that could be broken was. They also found dozens of empty alcohol bottle littered around. It was obvious that Ron had not taken to being left very well.

"I just have to get a few things that I left in the bedroom and then we can leave," Hermione did not want to stay any longer then necessary but she had to get some books and pictures that she had left in her haste to leave the first time.

"Do you need help?" Sam asked.

"No I only have a few things, why don't you try and repair things out here Harry," With that Hermione walked down the hall to the bedroom that she had shared with Ron. The thought of Ron and his betrayal made her heart hurt. She still could not believe that he could be so heartless and that he would try and turn his family against her, although with how Ginny reacted he may have succeeded.

Hermione had walked into the room and started to repair and grab what was hers when she heard the door shut and a silencing charm said. She turned around to see a red faced and furious Ron standing with his wand out.

"Expelliumus," Ron shouted grabbing Hermione's wand midair and putting it in his pocket and started to walk to Hermione.

"I knew you would come back but image my shock when I find out from Ginny that you have come back with a new man. Are you really that much of a slag that you can hop into the next warm bed. I guess I shouldn't be surprised since you ran straight to Harry after leaving me." Ron was screaming and had a hold of Hermione's arms not allowing her to move away from him.

"You are mine, Hermione and you will tell whoever that man is that you do not want him and you will tell Harry that you are staying and he should go back to Ginny. If you don't Hermione, I will make sure that they both suffer." Hermione didn't know what to do she couldn't move and she knew that screaming would do no good. She kept hoping that the boys would come and check on her soon.

Ron knew that Hermione loved him; she was just hurt and stubborn. He knew that if he reminded her how great he was she would easily forgive him and they could move on. He would not lose her especially not to Harry or some stranger. He knew what he had to do, she would probably fight for a minute but she would thank him later.

Hermione was scared, Ron was looking at her with lust and she knew he was not stable right now. No sooner had she thought this when Ron grabbed her and kissed her brutally. She felt his hand trying to take her shirt of as he started to walk her to the bed.

"Ron please don't do this, I will do anything," Hermione knew she had to stall and give the guys time to check on her. "I promise that if you just let me leave I will tell Sam and Harry to leave and we can work on us ok."

SLAP. "Shut up, I know you're lying but don't worry you will thank me later," Ron then started to remove Hermione's cloths.

Hermione was crying trying to get away when she heard a voice that she would be forever thankful to.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF HER!"

**A/N: Hermione and Sam's relationship will develop quickly because of the imprinting and the bond they feel but Harry and Nessie's relationship will develop over time. While Harry is angry with Ginny he did love her and he will not be quick to move on. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

**Chapter 7**

Sam looked around Hermione's flat wondering what kind of person Hermione had been with before him. In the last few days Sam felt like Hermione was a pretty calm, mature and level headed person and it seemed that the person she was with before was not. He was happy that this Ron guy was not here when they got there because he didn't think he could keep his jealousy intact around him.

It was after Harry had repaired everything and him and Sam started to pack the book that Harry knew belonged to Hermione that Sam started to get a bad feeling that he needed to check on Hermione.

"Harry I am going to go double check that Hermione doesn't need help," Harry just waved him off and Sam took off down the hall.

What Sam saw when he walked into Hermione's room was enough to make him want to murder someone. Hermione was pinned underneath a red haired man and she was obviously trying to fight him off.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF HER," Sam was in a rage and quickly pulled the man off of Hermione. She quickly fixed her clothes while am had Ron pinned to the wall by his neck and by the purple color of his face, Sam was making sure he could not breath well.

"What is going on," Harry entered the room to find Sam with Ron against the wall and Hermione sobbing on the bed.

"This prick was trying to rape her," Sam exclaimed punching Ron hard in the nose hoping it would relieve some of his anger, it did not.

"Harry, help me," Ron pleaded. "I wasn't doing anything Hermione didn't ask for and this guy just attacked me." By this time Sam had let go of Ron and was comforting Hermione but when Ron had accused Hermione of asking to be raped he lost it. Within seconds he was on Ron punching every part of his body he could reach.

"If you ever talk about Hermione ever again I will kill you, the only thing that is stopping me now is the knowledge that it would hurt Hermione if I did. Get out of this house now and never talk or see Hermione again." With that Sam stood up and walked over to Hermione and hugged her.

"You are a slag Hermione and I hope you know that this guy can't protect you forever," With the sight of Sam lunging at him, Ron disapperated.

"Hermione are you ok," Harry wanted to help never in a million years did he think that Ron was capable of something so horrible and to his best friend no less.

"He surprised me and I wasn't fast enough. Oh Merlin, Sam if you hadn't come," At this Hermione broke down in sobs burying herself in his chest.

"I am going to finish packing so that we can go home as soon as possible," With that said Harry left Sam to take care of Hermione.

"Thank you, Sam. I was so scared and you saved me." Hermione looked up at Sam and without thinking kissed him hoping to convey how grateful she was in that one kiss. As she kissed him she missed the slight gold glow that surrounded them linking them forever.

**A/N: I know this chapter is short but I am going to upload two chapters today to make up for it. And I know some of you will wonder why I had Sam let Ron go but I need Ron to still be alive for my story to progress. Trust me him and Ginny will be entering the story again. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I am sorry for my delay. I am getting my husband ready to deploy so I have been a little scatter brained this week. I hope to get on a more set update schedule but it will not be until after this week. I hope everyone understands.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

**Chapter 8**

It felt so good to be home and Nessie was glad that she would be able to be closer to grandfather and to see Jacob again. Nessie still remembered how tense everything was after she was born and how close the family and boys from the reservation were to going to war. She would always be grateful for Jacob standing up for her and showing the other boys that she was different.

As soon as Alice had had her vision of this strange man coming into her life, Nessie knew it was time to return to Forks. She wanted to find out what this man could mean to her and what he could be to her.

"Hello is anyone here," Nessie heard a voice that she had not heard in almost 3 years.

"Jacob, oh my gosh I can't believe you are here." Jacob was shocked to see a beautiful 21 year old woman standing in front of him. When the Cullens had left, he knew Nessie was aging faster than normal but he never imaged her all grown up.

"Charlie told me that you guys were coming back and I wanted to introduce you guys officially to Leah and the baby," Leah came into the house holding baby Billy in her arms just as Edward and Bella came downstairs.

"Jacob it is great to see you, dad said to expect a visit and I am glad you brought your family, and Leah it is great to see you too." Bella said as she took baby Billy into her arms remember how great it felt to hold her own baby even it wasn't for very long. "Dad also said that my cousin Hermione was also in town and that you could explain things to me, whatever that means."

"Sam imprinted on Hermione the first night she was her." Jacob said.

"That is great; you should have brought her with you. I am sure being a witch that she would know about vampires. Unless of course she does know about us and she doesn't what anything to do with us." Bella didn't think that Hermione would judge them but she had not seen her cousin since the wedding and she didn't seem to like Edward that much of course it could be because she figured out he belonged to a family of vampires.

"It isn't anything like that and you know it. She had to go back to England with her friend for a few days in order to help him wrap up some personal problems. She took Sam with her and we all kind of hoping that they will have a chance to figure things out while they are there." Jacob explained.

"Well we will have to set up a family gathering for everyone to get caught up and we can meet Hermione's friend." Nessie was excited and she had grown up around Alice so she knew exactly how to welcome knew people plus who wouldn't want to meet new family members, especially a witch.

"That would be great, I will ask her when she gets back," Jacob said just as Billy was getting fussy. "We had better go it is time for Billy to take his nap."

-HGJ-

"Wow," Hermione had never felt such an emotional connection with anyone before. She knew that a lot of what she was feeling was because of the imprinting, but was that such a bad thing? When Hermione thought about it she had known Ron for 12 years and look at how that turned out. She also knew that while it was happening so fast she had never felt so loved. Could she really being falling in love after only 3 days?

"That was perfect," Sam knew that he was in love with Hermione, and while he knew it was the imprint that made him feel this way he didn't care. Hermione had been through hell in the last 3 days and she had every reason to run away when he told her about the imprint but she didn't. She didn't thought, she was sitting here giving him a chance and it was because of that that Sam knew she was perfect.

"Hermione, you and Sam need to get out here right now," Harry was yelling from the living room sounding slightly panicked.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione walked into the living room and noticed that Harry was standing next to a man she didn't recognize. "Oh, I'm sorry, can I help you?"

"Are you Hermione Granger and Sam Uley?" Hermione and Sam nodded, "My name is Mr. Wilkin and I work in the Department of Marriage at the ministry. A few minutes something happened that has never happened before and because of this we have decided to address it right away. Mr. Uley you are a shape shifter correct and you shape is a wolf with the ability to imprint.

Sam nodded yes completely lost about what was going on.

"Well imprinting is pretty rare even among shape shifter but never before has a shape shifter imprinted on a wolf and even more important never has an imprinting resulted in a magical marriage." At this Hermione needed to interrupt.

"I'm sorry but you are mistaken we are not married."

"Well according to records you had a moment approximately 15 minutes ago that resulted in a marriage. Now Mrs. Uley I am sure you understand that bonds can be completely several ways. But that is not what we are here to discuss. This bond is very important because to such powerful magical beings will result in powerful offspring and it is important that you relies the importance of you bond. The ministry would like both of you to volunteer to let some of our researcher study your bond which would mean coming to the ministry right away." At this Mr. Wilkin stopped talking waiting for Hermione and Sam to agree to go with him.

"Are you insane, I know that you don't know all of my personal feelings on the ministry but you are crazy if you think that I am going to put my life on hold while the ministry studies me or Sam? As far as I am concerned after tonight, the ministry will be lucky if they ever see me in the magical world again much less in their offices being studied. And if what you say is true and we are married then we will deal with it ourselves and as for offspring I will take care of them not the ministry." At this Hermione stormed down the hall followed by Sam.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked

"How dare they, come here we need to see if they are telling the truth about us being married." Sam was shocked at how Hermione was behaving but he could tell it would be better just to sit back and go along with it. He didn't know anything about the magical world so if Hermione didn't trust this ministry then neither did he.

"Ok I am going to perform a spell I read about that will glow gold if we are married and if we aren't then nothing will happen." Sam just nodded and let Hermione do her thing. He watched her wave her wand and whisper a few words. After a few seconds both of them started to glow gold.

"Well I guess that solves that mystery, now what do we do?"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys this is a short chapter because I am writing this before my kids and husband wake up but I wanted to give you a little something. I know a lot of you are concerned by how fast Sam and Hermione are moving but well I need them to have a completed bond and be married in the eyes of the ministry for my story line. Plus I really want to be able to see Hermione happy and that is what will happen. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

**Chapter 9**

"Uncle Charlie we are home," As soon as Sam had calmed Hermione down and they had talked about their marriage it was decided that they should just head home right away. Sam wouldn't admit it to Hermione but he wanted to get her as far from her ex as possible.

_"What are we going to do," Hermione was panicking, she was now married to a man that she barely knew. I mean yes, she knew he was her soul mate, and yes he made her feel safe and secure, and ok so he was great to look at but was that enough?_

_"Hermione, I know this is happening so fast and you are scared that it won't work, but to be honest I have never been happier. The idea of you as my wife makes me happy and I promise that if you give me a chance I will make you happy." Hermione was touched at the sweetness of Sam's words and she was surprised to hear the love in his voice. Maybe she could just for once let go and just see what happened. _

_"Ok, we will try to make this work, but you can't push me or expect to much. I have been hurt a lot by rin over the last 3 years and I don't want that happening again." Hermione looked at Sam hoping he would understand._

_"I will never hurt you and we will take this as slow as you need." And then Sam kissed her._

After their kiss they went and explained what they had decide to do to Harry. They explained that they were going back to Forks and once there Hermione would be living with Sam. He had a small home on the reservation and being together would give them a chance to get to know each other better. Hermione also explained that since Charlie would be marrying Sue Clearwater soon they thought it would be better if they had Harry live with them until he was ready to get this own place. Harry agreed and they all apperated home.

"I am glad you all are back, how did it go?" Charlie asked.

"Well after some bumps in the rode everything worked out. Sam and I actually have some news and we were hoping that everyone could meet for dinner and we would announce some things to everyone." Hermione wanted to tell everyone at once and get the marriage announcement out of the way.

"Actually Bella is back in town and wanted everyone have sinner this week. Why don't I call her and have her come here with Edward and Nessie and you can call the reservation and have everyone you need come here. We will do a BBQ tonight." Hermione agreed and within an hour everyone started to show up.

Hermione was nervous, what if people didn't understand or approve of how quickly her and Sam were moving. She hadn't seen Bella since the wedding and she wanted to get to know Bella's little girl, although from what she heard her daughter aged differently and was closer to her age then that of a little girl.

By the time Bella and her family had shown up it was time to start eating, not that Bella or Edward would be eating.

"Hermione it is great to see you, Jacob told me how you and Sam were imprinted and I think that is great. Well you remember Edward and this is Nessie." Bella was nervous about how Hermione would respond to her family but she was pleasantly surprised.

"Oh it is great to meet you, I am Hermione and this is my friend Harry." Hermione could help but think that Nessie was a beautiful girl and she looked so much like her parents.

"Hi it is nice to meet you all." Harry greeted Bella and Edward and then turned to Nessie and was almost knocked back by the beautiful woman in front of him.

"It is nice to meet you too," Nessie was blushing because in front of her was a handsome man who was staring at her.

"Well now that we have all meet why don't we all sit down, Sam and I have an announcement to make." Hermione lead them all into the backyard and waited for everyone to take a seat before announcing her news.

"Well as most of you know by now, I am a witch and Sam and I have imprinted." Everyone around them nodded. "Well what most of you don't know is that in the magical world once a bond such as imprinting is complete the couple is considered married in the eyes of magical law. When we were in England something happened that force Sam and I into a situation that lead to our bond completing. As of last night Sam and I are married." Hermione finished her speech and looked around, no one said anything or even moved because that was the last thing they expected from the couple after only 4 days of knowing each other.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed. Like I said Nessie and Harry will be a slower relationship so don;t expect a marriage or anything right away but do expect a surprise for Hermione and Sam in a few chapters.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I am back so I hope everyone enjoys this new chapter and please read the A/N at the bottom before you decided you want to kill me for the direction of my story this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

**Chapter 10**

Hermione smiled as she looked over to her husband who was grinning. It had been about three months since they had told their family of their marriage and it still made her laugh every time she thought about it.

_"What do you mean you're married," asked Charlie, "You just meet."_

_"We understand this is a shock and it is not something that we chose to do," Hermione went on to explain how bonds worked in the magical world and also explained everything that had happened in England, including her run in with Ron. "We understand this is a shock and all we ask is for everyone's support while we adjust to everything." _

_Sam nodded agreeing with Hermione while looking at her with a huge grin on her face. She was perfect._

_As soon as she was finished talking there was about 3 seconds of silence before the table exploded with congratulations and hugs._

"Have I told you how lucky I am," Sam truly felt that his life was perfect. It had been a long three months getting adjusted and getting to know each other but they were finally starting to feel like a true married couple.

When they had first moved in together Hermione had been worried that they would not be able to form a normal relationship because of the bond. They already felt such an intense love for each other because of the imprint that she worried they're love wasn't real, but about a month into their relationship she was proven wrong.

_Hermione had just gotten home from the bookstore down the street trying to find information she could on local legends because she wanted to know exactly what she was getting into. She was distracted and had not noticed that her door was unlocked when she got home which was unusual because Sam had never forgot to lock up before going on patrol before._

_Hermione set her books down and walked up to their room wanting to take a shower and then make a romantic dinner for her and Sam since for the first time this month Harry was going out with some guys on from the reservation and she wanted to take advantage of the empty house. _

_Hermione slowly un dressed while she let her water heat up but was taking by surprise when an arm wrapped around her waist and she was dragged out of the bathroom and into her room. _

_"What is going on," Hermione screamed trying to see who was behind her but she was help so tightly she could not turn. It was not until the intruder spoke that she stopped fighting and froze in fear._

_"Hello, love," Ron said sweetly as he kissed Hermione's neck. "I have missed you and I am here to take you home."_

_Hermione didn't know what to do, she knew that Harry was already gone for the night and Sam was not supposed to be home for at least an hour. She was alone and she didn't even have her wand with her to fight because she had left it in the bathroom. _

_"Ron, please don't do this, I am married and I am not going back to England." At this Ron threw her on the bed and looked at her with pure hatred in his eyes. _

_"You married him, you bitch," Ron was livid that she could betray him like this. He would make sure that she never had the chance to do this again. "I am going to show you who you belong to and when I am done you will go back to England with me or I will kill you, do you understand me."_

_Hermione was sobbing trying to figure out how to escape but before she could form a plan Ron was on top of her. She started to struggle and scream but couldn't get away. Ron stopped moving and slapped her hard. "Shut up before I have to make you, you brought this on yourself by being with that man. You should never have left."_

_After that Hermione stopped fight, too scared to move. Just as Ron was about to enter her she heard her bedroom door fly open and felt run ripped off of her. When she looked up she saw Sam standing over Ron pounding every inch of him as hard as possible._

_"I warned you never to come near my Hermione. I am going to kill you." Hermione leapt from the bed, knowing that she had to stop Sam before he did something that he could not take back._

_"Sam please stop we have to call Harry. If you kill him I will lose you and I refuse to do that. Please Sam I love you and need you." At this Sam stopped beating the unconscious Ron and turned to Hermione. _

_"You love me," Hermione nodded and Sam wrapped her in his arms and held her while she sobbed. While he was upset about the circumstance that Hermione was in he had never been so happy to hear those words because this was the first time she had said those words out loud. _

_"I will not leave you I promise." _

After Sam had calmed down Hermione, she called Harry who arrived at the home in shock at what he saw. Sam had Hermione wrapped in his arms while Ron lay on the floor bloody and bond in ropes that he could only assume Hermione had used magic to produce. After finding out what happened, Harry was sick to think that Ron would take things this far, and quickly agreed to apperated Ron to the ministry of magic in Seattle and have Ron taken care of.

After that night Sam and Hermione were almost inseparable and on most days they were seen around the reservation walking and laughing. Hermione was also often seen around town with Harry because Sam and Harry were afraid to leave her alone and personally Hermione was a little tired of it.

"Sam, I need to talk to you." Hermione had decided that tonight she was going to ask Sam to back off a little because she need to have time without an escort sometimes. While she understood that he was protective and that Ron's assault had scared him she couldn't keep living like fragile little doll.

"I know that you want to protect me and I am glad that you and Harry are worried about something happening to me but I need some space. I need to start getting my life back to normal and I can't do that with men hovering around me every time I blink funny." Sam didn't say anything because he was honestly surprised that Hermione let them hover for as long as she had.

"Hermione I understand and I will give you the space you need, but I need you to know why I have been hovering." Sam said hoping she would understand.

"That night was the worst night of my life. All I can think about is that if I had not had a bad feeling and decided to check on you when I did then who knows what that monster would have done. Hermione, I love you and the thought of losing you is enough to ruin my day, I can't image what I would have done if I had actually lost you." Hermione was close to tear because she felt the same way about Sam. While their love had happened fast she had never felt such intense feelings before.

"I understand Sam, and you won't lose me but remember that Ron is not a threat anymore, he is in Azkaban and while I understand to you that doesn't mean much, I know that there is no way he will ever be able to get out of there." Hermione and Sam both stopped talking thinking about how glad they were that they didn't have to worry about Ron for a while. After a passionate kiss and Sam agreeing to back off a little, Hermione got up and started to prepare dinner.

"Harry said he had some news so he wanted to have dinner with us is that ok," Sam nodded and hoped that Harry's news was that he had found an apartment because as much as he like Harry he was ready to have some alone time with Hermione.

Harry showed up for dinner a few minutes later and after a nice meal he asked Hermione and Sam to join him for a drink.

"Harry, can you please tell us what your news is now?" Hermione was anxious and was losing her patience.

"Ok, Nessie and I are moving in together." Hermione and Sam were speechless.

**A/N: Ok so I wanted to get the story moving along so I have jumped ahead three months. This chapter focused on what was happening to Hermione and Sam and the next chapter will focus completely on Nessie and Harry. **

**I know some of you think that I wrote Ron off in this story quickly but be assured that after I have established Harry and Nessie in the next chapter Ginny and Ron will both be back for vengeance. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: OK everyone I hope you are enjoying this story so far. I want everyone to know that my husband deployed last night so I will be able to dedicate more time for writing but please be patient with me because until school starts next week I am now essentially a single parent to a 5 and 3 year old. Thank you everyone for your patience.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight**

**Chapter 11**

_ "Wow, I can't believe they got married after 4 days," Nessie walked over to Harry intrigued by Hermione's silent friend. Everyone else at the bbq was screaming and congratulating the couple but Harry had just stepped back silently to watch._

_"I know, it is very unlike Hermione to be so accepting of all of this. After what has happened back home I think she is using this as an excuse to escape. Although I am not sure if that is a good thing or bad thing, I am Harry by the way, Harry Potter."_

_"Hello Harry my name is Renesmee Cullen; I am Hermione's second cousin. We just moved back a few days ago and didn't expect things to be so exciting. Both Harry and Nessie chuckled._

_"Well on behalf of Hermione and myself if you need anything don't hesitate to ask." With that Harry gave Nessie a smile and walked over to Hermione to see how she was._

_Nessie smiled thinking about the man she had just meet wondering if this was the man Alice saw in her future._

-HJG-

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" Nessie was furious and never before had she felt her vampire side more than she did in this moment. Nessie and Harry had just come home from there date when Harry had discovered an owl waiting for him. After reading it Harry had taken a deep breath before sitting down and telling Nessie that he didn't think it was a god idea for them to continue to see each other. Yes, Nessie was furious for sure.

Over the last two months Harry and Nessie became very good friends. After the excitement over the marriage of Sam and Hermione died down, the family was able to get reacquainted. Alice had confided in Nessie that Harry was indeed the man from her vision but they she did not know the extent of their relationship. Alice had advised that Nessie take things slow and see where everything went.

Over the next three months Nessie spent most of her time with Harry and sometimes Hermione, she knew that Harry felt guilt about invaded Hermione and Sam's alone time so she tried a lot to get him out of the house. They had spent a lot of time in the forest discussing Harry's past which took a lot of coaxing to get details because Harry was hesitant to speak about it. They also discussed Harry's failed marriage and the loss of his best friend because of the situation with Hermione. Nessie told Harry about being born and how quickly she had grown in three years. She was grateful that Harry was magical and didn't ask a lot of questions.

It was not until a week ago that Harry finally got up the courage to ask Nessie out on an official date.

_"Nessie I need to ask you something," Harry was nervous because he had really only dated one person in that was Ginny and she ended up being someone completely different then what he thought. He didn't want to ruin his friendship with Nessie but he had begun to feel very strongly for her and wanted to explore it more._

_"What is it Harry?" Nessie asked._

_"Well I was thinking for a while now that I may have feelings for you that go beyond friendship and I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me." Nessie had to hold back a giggle because it was obvious that Harry had rehearsed his speech before talking to her and he still looked so nervous. As tempted as she was to play around she thought it would be best to put him out of his misery and say yes before he fainted from nerves._

_"Harry I would love to go out with you."_

So here they were a week later that they were coming home from their first date and they were about to have their first fight. Nessie was so angry that someone had to ruin their night especially since their date had been perfect. They had made a picnic and went to the clearing that Nessie's father had taken her mother to when they became a couple. They spent the day laughing and talking and by nightfall Nessie was so excited to see how far their relationship would go. Nessie asked Harry if she would like to go to her place for a drink, which Harry agreed would be perfect but he needed to stop by his home first to pick something up.

Now Nessie wished they had just gone straight to her home in Forks because now they were fighting and she hated it.

-HJG-

Harry was on cloud nine and he was excited to go back to Nessie's house because he wanted to ask her to become his girlfriend officially. Harry had asked to return to his house first though because there was a book that he had found on vampires that he had found in a magical bookstore in Seattle that he knew Nessie would love and he couldn't think of a better time to give it to her.

When he open the door the first thing he noticed was an owl waiting for him that he did not recongnize. Assuming that it was the official divorce papers that he was requested from the ministry he decided to open it and put it away since he had to go to his room anyway. When he opened the envelope he was shocked at what he saw.

_Harry,_

_I have given you time to come to your senses and come home but it seems that you have not. According to my sources you have found a new slut to occupy your time although considering how Hermione dropped you for the shape shifter I am not shocked. _

_I have been patient and understanding so far that you needed sometime to realize where you truly belong but I am done being patient. I am coming to get you and bring you home where you belong. I will be there in a week and then we can start to put this whole ugly time behind us. _

_Oh and tell whoever your slut is that you are done with her because you have me._

_Your true and ONLY love,_

_Ginny_

Harry couldn't believe that Ginny still thought that there was any chance for them to be in a relationship much less that she could come and bring him home. Although he knew that Ginny wouldn't be able to do anything to him he was worried about Nessie. Ginny would not hesitate to hurt her if Harry kept seeing her. He knew what he had to do and he was not surprised by her reaction.

"WHAT DOES THAT LETTER SAY." Nessie demanded because it was the obvious reason behind Harry's sudden change of heart.

"If you promise to calm down, I will let you read it." Nessie glared at Harry for a few moments before taking a deep breath and nodded her head indicating she was calm. Harry handed the letter to her and waited while she read it. He also watched Nessie become visibly angrier with each line that she read by the end she was seething.

"Who does she think she is to demand this from you? She is foul and to call me names after everything she put you through. Why when in I get a hold of her she will wish she had stayed in England." Nessie was talking to herself but stopped and saw the amused look on Harry's face. "What is so funny?"

"I think it is funny that I could have been stupid enough to think that I need to sacrifice having a relationship to protect you. Just by the look on your face I think it is safe to say you can take care of yourself." Harry felt better and wished he had taken a few minutes to think before she tried to break things off with Nessie.

After a few minutes of Nessie calming down the couple decided not to let this ruin the rest of their night and decided to deal with it in the morning.

"Are you ready to go back to my house?" Nessie asked.

"Yes but give me a second I have something for you." Harry rushed to his room to get the book and returned to find Nessie looking out of the window.

"I love the view of the forest that you have. It is beautiful." Nessie commented

"It is a great view and beautiful," Harry responded but it was not the forest he was looking at but the girl in front of him. "I got this for you; I thought you would find it interesting."

Nessie took the book from Harry and skimmed over it. "Thank you Harry I love it."

Harry couldn't resist the smile that Nessie was giving him and pulled her to him and gave her a kiss full of promise. Yes the night was perfect.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey everyone I am sorry for the delay in updating. Getting my children adjusted to their dad being deployed plus running a full time day care has been a little harder than I expected. I promise I will try to update at least once a week a week.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

**Chapter 12:**

Ginny Weasley could not understand where in her life she had gone wrong for such horrible things to happen to her. She had been a good daughter and sister and she was kind to others, so she could not for the life of her figure out why her husband had left her to run off with Hermione.

Ginny had spent her entire childhood fantasying about the day she would meet and eventually marry Harry Potter. She knew that they would be perfect for each other as soon as they had meet that first time at the train station and he had asked for help, but it was after he saved her in her first year that Ginny knew for sure they were soul mates. She spent her Hogwarts years getting know Harry and waiting for him to finally realize she was perfect for him, and in her fifth year he finally had.

After the war had ended, Harry and Ginny picked up where their relationship had ended and everything was going great except for one thing, Hermione Granger. Ginny hated her and how close she was with Harry. All through Hogwarts she watched them share secrets and spend all of their time together and she knew that Hermione was the only thing standing in her way of getting Harry to herself. So she be friended her which allowed her to spend extra time with Harry at Hogwarts as well as gave her a great resource to get information on Harry.

After leaving Hogwarts, Harry proposed and Ginny finally had her dreams coming true and now that she had Harry she no longer needed Hermione. She tried to phase Hermione out of their life but it was hard since she was dating Ron so when he had come to the Borrow spinning a story of Hermione's betrayal she knew that this was her chance to get rid of her problem.

Ginny never thought that Harry would take Hermione's side since all through Hogwarts he always favored Ron during arguments so when she gave her ultimatum she thought he would kick Hermione out and they would be done with her. Ginny was furious when her plan back fired.

After Harry and Hermione had left she knew that all she had to do was give Harry a little time to cool off and then they would be ok. Ginny knew how much a family meant to Harry and he was not willing to throw that away for Hermione. So Ginny was again demanded that Harry come home but much to her surprise he didn't respond, well not in the way she expected.

When she got the divorce papers she went into a rage. How could he do this to her did he not know that she was his soul mate. She knew this was all Hermione's fault and the little slag even had the balls to come back to England with Harry, she probably wanted to rub it in Ginny's face that she had Harry. So after Harry kicked her out of their home she knew that he needed more time to come to her senses and decided to lay low for a little bit and then she would go get the man she had been in love with her whole life back.

Ginny waited a month before she decided to go to America to find Harry. She remembered Hermione telling her about her Uncle Charlie and how she would love to go visit him in Forks, WA so it was easy to find them there. It was what she found when she got there that was a shock.

Harry was living with Hermione and her boyfriend and to make matters worse he was hanging out with the most beautiful woman Ginny had ever seen. Ginny didn't understand how Harry could betray her like this and decided that if Harry wasn't going to see sense then she would help him see it. After she sent the owl to Harry, she knew that she would have no problem getting rid of this woman if she had to after all she was a witch and if she wanted to make someone disappear it would be easy to cover up.

Yes, as Ginny knew as she watched the owl fly off that if Harry wasn't back in her arms soon then she would do whatever it took to bring him home even if it meant getting rid of Hermione and this girl permanently.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading about how crazy Ginny is. I always felt in the book that J.K. Rowling's messed up putting Harry with Ginny because to me she was always a fan girl. I also feel that everything Ginny did was to get Harry's attention and she in my story reflects that obsession and the damage it is going to cause. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twlight.**

**Chapter 13:**

Harry walked through the town of forks wondering what he was going to do about his Ginny problem. A small part of him felt a little guilty for how abruptly he had filed for divorce but he knew that after spending a lifetime fighting for the happiness of the wizarding world it was time that he focused on himself. He also felt that Ginny had brought this on herself because she had taken such a drastic turn in personality when it came to the Hermione situation. Ginny should never have asked him to leave Hermione behind as well as accuse them of having an affair. Yes Harry knew he had to do something because he was beginning to have serious feelings for Nessie and he did not want Ginny to ruin anything.

"Hermione, are you home?" Harry knew that he needed to talk to Hermione because she always was great at coming up with rational plans.

"Hey, Harry what's up?" Hermione walked into their living room wondering what Harry could need.

"I got a letter from Ginny," Harry paused when he saw Hermione tense up, "She knows about Nessie and I believe that she has been watching us or has someone watching us. She threatened to hurt Nessie if I don't go back to her and I can't let that happen."

"Oh Harry I am sorry. Maybe it is time to go speak with the Weasleys and see if they can talk to Ginny. If she is going as far as watching us and threatening harm to the people we care about then we need to get her help. I know that we are not happy with her behavior lately but she was your wife and one of my closest friends so we have to help her."

Harry was not shocked by Hermione's insistence on helping Ginny because Hermione would never turn away a friend no matter the situation but he was scared to go to the Weasleys. After everything that happened with Ginny and Ron, they had only gotten a letter from George saying he would not believe his brother and sister until he had their side of the story. Harry just hoped that the family would be willing to listen long enough to help Ginny.

-HJG-

"Sam, I have to go back to England for a day or two." Hermione and Harry had decided that they need to take care of the Ginny problem right away because they both worried that Ginny would go through with her threat and the idea of Nessie being hurt, although unlikely due to her uniqueness, was not one Harry wanted to see become a reality.

"Let me come with you, I don't want you to be around Ron and I worry going to see his family is going to put you back on his radar." Sam was not happy about the idea of his wife and mate going to England and was worried about what kind of people the Weasleys were if they produced two children like Ron and Ginny.

"Sam, you have to understand, to Harry and I the Weasleys are family and we can't just give that up. You also need to understand that both Ginny and Ron have been through a lot with the war and losing their brother. What they have done is inexcusable but it is not a reflection on the family. I am really starting to care for you and one day if everything works out like we hope, the Weasleys will be a part of our lives for a long time. Let Harry and I do this alone and I promise that I will come home safely."

Hermione understood why Sam was hesitant to let her go without a fight, but she truly felt that this was something that Harry and she had to do alone. Hermione was not ready to lose the Weasleys in her life especially after all of the hard times they had survived together.

"I will see you when I get back and then we can start to build our relationship more." With that she gave Sam a hug and a quick kiss on the check and apperated to Nessie's apartment to meet Harry.

-HJG-

"Harry, you don't have to do this. I am not worried about some little girl who wants to be jealous and throw out threats." While Nessie was happy that Harry was not giving in to Ginny's unreasonable demands, she also did not want him rush off to England.

"Nessie, this isn't just about you and the treats. I cannot keep letting Ginny rule my life and she needs to understand that it is time to move on and leave me alone.

Just at Harry gave Nessie a kiss there was a knock at the door and Hermione let herself in.

"Sorry to walk right in but we need to leave soon." Harry nodded and gave Nessie one more kiss before taking Hermione's hand and apperating away.

-HJG-

The duo landed at the front door of the Borrow and both gave each other a reassuring smile before knocking of the door.

"Harry, Hermione what are you doing her. Oh please come in the family is just gathering for dinner." Molly Weasley was surprised to see the two people who she considered to be her adopted children standing before her. Oh Molly was aware of the story that Ron had been telling of Hermione's betrayal and Ginny's claim that Hermione had stolen her husband and ran off together but she refused to turn her back on the two until she heard their side of the story.

Harry and Hermione walked through the house surprised by the warm welcome they were receiving because if they were honest with themselves it was Molly's reaction they were the most worried about.

When they entered the dining area they were not surprised to see the entire family staring at them including Ginny and Ron.

"What are you doing here with her?" Ginny Demanded while Ron just sat there unsure of how to respond.

"We are sorry to interrupt but we felt that it was time that something's were cleared up and dealt with." Harry said ignoring Ginny.

"Why don't you sit down and we can all talk about this." Author said conjuring two more chairs.

After dinner was served Harry and Hermione began to tell their story. They told about finding run cheating and Ginny's reaction and how Ginny had ultimately forced his hand when it came to the divorce because of her behavior and Hermione explained how Ron had behaved at their flat when she was getting her things and how he had acted later. When they finally explained how Hermione had found her soul mate and completed the bond and was married, Molly broke down in tears.

"Oh, Hermione congratulation', finding your soul mate is so rare and to have a magical bond with them is amazing." Molly stood up and hugged the young girl while the rest of the family congratulated her.

Hermione was over whelmed by the support she was receiving. She had been convinced that as soon as Ron told his version of what happened that the family would never speak to her. When she looked over at Ron she was surprised not to see anger but to see understanding.

"You never said he was your soul mate." Ron was confused because he always thought that Hermione was his soul mate and while he had acted like a shit he always thought that once Hermione got over everything that she would come back to him. Now that she had bonded with the shape shifter that would never happen. He had lost her forever.

"Of course I didn't tell you, you never gave me the chance Ron. You hurt me Ron and I don't just mean emotionally but physically you hurt me and I don't think I can ever forgive you for that." Ron nodded his head and looked at Harry and then Hermione.

"I have to go, I am sorry for everything." With that Ron apperated leaving a shocked Harry and Hermione, never had they seen Ron act so rationally especially lately.

The moment of peace was broken by a sobbing a Ginny. She could not believe that Ron just gave up like that. Without his support she would be doing it all on her own.

"Ginny, you have to stop this. I loved you once and a part of me still does but I have moved on and have met someone who means a lot to me and I don't take threats to that lightly." Harry looked at Ginny still wondering how he had ever been so in love with her that he was willing to spend the rest of his life with her.

"I can't move on Harry you don't understand. I am pregnant."

**A/N: I am sorry about the delay. I had a case of writers block and was not sure where I wanted to take this story but I have decided that I don't want Ron to be the big bad guy. He will not be in the story anymore unless it involved the Weasleys as a whole. And yes Ginny is pregnant and it will be a big part of Harry's storyline. **


End file.
